A Potter in Ravenclaw
by alqui
Summary: Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, and that changes everthing. At then same time, nothing is changed at all. AU -pairings not decided-
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorting**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter. Surprise surprise.**

**Author's note : This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. In Italics are the sentences I borrowed from Philosopher's Stone.**

_"Potter, Harry!"_

_As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

_"Potter, did she say?"_

_The Harry Potter?"_

_The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited._

_Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, _you will make a nice addition to Ravenclaw."

"But I don't really like to study. I only like to read those books which are interesting." Harry replied hesitantly.

" It's sad that the students of Rowena 's house study for getting good marks, not for knowledge. I have met only few people with the thirst for knowledge." said the hat sorrowfully.

"But what if i am not smart enough? " asked Harry, still unsure. Now that he concentrated on his surroundings, he heard loud whispers and grumbling from the idly entertained the idea that maybe he broke the record for the longest sorting.

"Everyone always assumes that all the Ravenclaw focus more on academics . Some like to focus more on the arts than anything else. And some may have a completely unique specialty. " The hat answered.

" If you say so. And Ravenclaw sounds interesting. Anywhere but Slytherin."

" Then it's decided. Better be RAVENCLAW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Introductions**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. I am flattered if you thought otherwise. **

**Author's note : I thank everyone who read this story , added it to their favorites, followed it, and/or reviewed it,especially to Callidora-Malfoy who even sent me a PM. English is not my native language but I am trying my best. I have borrowed some lines from Philosopher's Stone as you guys may recognise. **

Everyone was quiet for a moment. After all, Harry Potter was a born Gryffindor. He defeated you-know-who at the meager age of one, for Merlin's sake!

Harry got up, and after placing the hat carefully on the stool, joined the Ravenclaw glanced at Ron and saw him looking disappointed. 'Oh well, I can't please everyone.', he thought. Suddenly he noticed the House ghost looking at him curiously. He dismissed the thought thinking it was his imagination.

Then, a Hufflepuff first year started clapping slowly, which snapped everyone out of their shock. The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers, even professor Flitwick was nearly bouncing in his seat.

Harry introduced himself to the girl sitting next to him, who he remembered was Padma Patil. She laughed and said," Of course I know who you are. You are famous,you know. I am Padma, Padma Patil."

" Please don't start with the boy-who-lived stuff. I am famous for something I don't even remember doing! "

" Sorry, but don't worry. I am not a rabid fangirl or something. Hey, do you like quidditch? " Padma replied, a little embarrassed.

A boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes, who was sitting across Harry interjected, " I am Stephen Cornfoot, a muggleborn. What is this quidditch thing that you magical folks are going on about?"

This question led Padma to launch in a long explanation about quidditch. When she finished Harry knew more about the different teams rather than the game itself. After some time the sorting finished with a boy named Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

_Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there._

_"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

_"Thank you!"_

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. He was brought back to earth by Stephen's exclamation of "Wow!" He looked at the table and nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. The plates in front of him were filled with all kinds of food. The Dursleys fed him very little, so being allowed to eat whatever he wanted was a shock. He took a bit of everything, except the mint humbugs. Conversations were subdued as everyone started eating.

After eating, Harry felt content and sleepy. _He __looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead._

"Ouch!", Harry cried out in pain.

Padma and Stephen looked at him, worried. "What happened?" Padma asked,concerned.

"Nothing", he lied. " Say, who's that next to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape, the potions master. He is also the head of Slytherin. It is rumored that he is after Professor Quirell's position and that he knows a lot about the dark arts. My father told us, me and my sister, about him. He is supposedly very mean and biased towards Slytherin." answered Padma.

Harry stared at Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. He wondered what his Potions class will be like.

_At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent._

_"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you._

_"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins._

_"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

_"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch._

_"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

_Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did._

" There is no faster way to make children so something than to tell them not to do it." Stephen remarked. "What do you reckon is in there?"

"Dunno" replied Harry. But his mind was on the grubby package that Hagrid had retrieved from Gringotts. He pushed it to the back of his mind when Dumbledore announced that it was time to sing the school song.

**AN: Ravenclaw tower, breakfast and Harry's first class in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ravenclaw tower**

**Disclaimer : I am not J.K Rowling,be I never was nor will I ever be. So I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Author's note : Yes, the speech Is borrowed from Pottermore. I was going to make it one big chapter but then I made it into two smaller chapters. I was going to upload them**** together b****ut the timetable is giving me a bit of ****trouble ( and I am really lazy ). I will try to update chapter 4 soon.****If**** someone doesn't likes my story,it would be appreciated if you give a comment of why you didn't like it so that I could improve it. Reply to kairan1979 : I am trying to make Stephen and Padma different from Ron and Hermione. Stephen is laid back, outgoing and likes pranks. Padma is a bit shy, but still compared to Sharma jee's son took care of that.(anyone got the joke?)**

After singing the school song (which, in Harry's opinion had rather stupid lyrics) the first years followed the fifth year prefects to the Ravenclaw tower. They climbed a spiral staircase, known as the Ravenclaw staircase and reached a door with a bronze eagle knocker.

The female prefect, a pretty girl named Penelope Clearwater explained, "_Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room lies at the top of a tall, winding staircase. It has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years._

_"_But what if we can't answer the question?" A girl asked nervously.

_"Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower." _Penelope answered.

She knocked the knocker. It asked a riddle In return,

"**What has roots as nobody sees,**

**Is taller than trees,**

**Up, up it goes,**

**And yet never grows?"**

"Answer this first years. It's not that hard!" encouraged the male prefect who was called Robert Hilliard.

Harry was confused, something that never grows but goes up? He would have to study books about riddles as soon as possible.

"A mountain!", someone called out. The knocker agreed and granted the the permission to enter.

"Good job! And those who didn't get it,don't worry. You will learn soon." Penelope praised.

They entered the Ravenclaw common room. The first years looked around, assessing the room that will be their home for the next seven years. The common room had a few senior Ravenclaws in it who were busy doing their homework. It is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. A large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble stood next to a door.

"Looks airy."remarked Harry. It looked like a bookworm's paradise to him. There were a number of large shelves placed around the room housing many books about a variety of subjects.

"Comfortable too." Said Padma pointing to one of the many squishy armchairs.

"Okay first years, gather round!" Robert . "_This is the Ravenclaw common room._ _The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views. Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else – and so do cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them! Speaking of eccentrics, you'll like our Head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny (we think he's part elf, but we've never been rude enough to ask) and he's got a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these delicious little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive. Ravenclaw house has an illustrious history. Most of the greatest wizarding inventors and innovators were in our house, including Perpetua Fancourt, the inventor of the lunascope, Laverne de Montmorency, a great pioneer of love potions, and Ignatia Wildsmith, the inventor of Floo powder. Famous Ravenclaw Ministers for Magic include Millicent Bagnold, who was in power on the night that Harry Potter survived the Dark Lord's curse, and defended the wizarding celebrations all over Britain with the words, 'I assert our inalienable right to party. _Harry grimaced as all eyes turned to gave him a sympathetic look.

_There was also Minister Lorcan McLaird, who was a quite brilliant wizard, but preferred Monday to communicate by puffing smoke out of the end of his wand. Well, I did say we produce eccentrics. In fact, we are also the house that gave the wizarding world Uric the Oddball, who used a jellyfish for a hat. He's the punch line of a lot of wizarding jokes."_ Robert continued.

Penelope took over from there_,"As for our relationship with the other three houses: well, you've probably heard about the Slytherins. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win – so watch out, especially in Quidditch matches and exams. _

_The Gryffindors are OK. If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which (as you probably know) is a method of divination using eggs. Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall." _Stephen snorted at that. "Really? Making notes on how eggs fall?" He whispered to Harry with a grin which Harry returned.

_"In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you."_

_"As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time. I think that's nearly everything." _

_"Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something. I'm sure you'll have a good night. Our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing. And once again: well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting house at Hogwarts."_

"Now off to bed! Boys to the left and girls to the right. The lowest room is for the first years, above it the second years and so on. Breakfast starts at 8 am. You will get your timetables tomorrow at is at 8 pm. Good night." Robert informed them.

Harry and Stephen wished Padma good night and followed the other boys to their dorm. There were three other Ravenclaws in their year. A black haired boy named Michael Corner,a boy with sandy hair who was only a little taller than Harry (and Harry really was short) called Terry something, and a dark brown haired boy whose name was Anthony Goldstan or Anton Goldstein or something else, he simply couldn't remember. Currently his mind was on his soft bed that was between Michael's and Stephen's, with Terry's across from him.

All the boys were too tired to talk and with simple Introductions, they changed and went to sleep without even bothering to unpack. Harry was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the cool wind blowing across his face.

**AN : Sorry again. And there is a poll going on about what to do with Ron, so please vote.**


	4. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this again? I am not J.K Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Author's note : Sorry for the late update. I had to go to coaching classes on Saturdays and Sundays, so there was extra homework. And I also started reading the Percy Jackson series, just completed 'The Last Olympian'.There is a poll going on my profile about what to do with Ron, so please vote**.

* * *

Harry was puzzled. He had just woken up and in his half asleep state he simply couldn't understand where he was. Suddenly he remembered previous day's event and gave a giddy smile. He was at Hogwarts. He was a wizard. It was not a dream and he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys for a long long time! He gave a small whoop of joy. Remembering a bit too late that he was not alone, his face flushed and he looked around. Thankfully no one had woken up.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty early, around 6:00 am. 'Guess the habit to wake up early Is deeply ingrained by aunt Petunia.', he thought, walking towards the bathroom.

After finishing his morning activities (brushing, taking a shower etc.) he came out of the bathroom towards find that Anthony was awake and was rummaging through his wardrobe. Hearing Harry's footsteps, Anthony looked over to him.

* * *

Anthony's POV

"I noticed that your bed was empty, you sure wake up early. And I thought I would be the earliest riser." I said in a way of greeting.

"You could say that it is kind of a forced habit."Harry replied.

Sensing that Harry didn't want to talk about it, I changed the topic.

"So, you excited about classes?" I asked, wanting to avoid asking Harry awkward questions.

"Yes." Came the short reply.

I was about to say something when I noticed that Harry was thinking deeply, so I gave a cheerful wave and went inside the bathroom.

* * *

Harry's POV

"So, you excited about classes?" Anthony asked me. I realized that he wanted to change the topic. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to tell anyone about the Dursleys. It was too personal. Suddenly I remembered that I have yet to answer the question.

"Yes." I replied curtly. I knew it was rude but I had a lot to think about. Do I have to return to the Dursleys? Who left me with them? I should tell a trustworthy adult. But who?

I vaguely remember Anthony waving at me. I proceeded to the Great Hall still pondering about my 'dear uncle, aunt and cousins'.

Harry walked inside the Great Hall and realised very few people have arrived. Heck, there were only 16 people in the hall. The Ravenclaw table had the most number of early risers, but none of them were in first year. There were a few first year Slytherins, but Harry had no wish to speak to them. Maybe after he observed them for a while, he will find some decent Slytherins to be friends with. After all, they can't be all bad, can they?

There were no first year at the Hufflepuff table too, but there was one Gryffindor. He had a round face and had yet to shed his baby fat. Harry tried to remember his name, when he had a flashback about the Hogwarts Express. He was Neville Longbottom, the boy who had lost his frog.

He went over to sit beside him.

* * *

Neville's POV

I was bored, waiting for some other Gryffindor first year to arrive when I saw Harry Potter coming towards me. I started feeling nervous. Not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, no sir. He may have caused the downfall of Voldemort, but other wizards sacrificed a lot too. Take my parents, they... I didn't want to think about that. It was too painful. I stopped that train of thought. Where was I? Ah, I was worrying about Harry Potter coming here. What if he doesn't like me? Or what if he insults me like that Malfoy boy? And wasn't it against the rules to sit in another house's table?

While I was wondering all that, Harry had reached the table.

"Hi! I am Harry Potter, but I suppose you already know that." He said. "Can I sit beside you?"

"B-but isn't it against the rules to sit at another Table? I asked, cursing myself for being so nervous.

"Oh that rule? It's only for the opening and halloween feasts. It said so in 'Hogwarts : A history'." Harry informed me.

"You have actually read that!? I asked amazed with a bit of awe. To trudge through such a thick book...but then again, he was a Ravenclaw. They usually have their noses buried in books.

"Nah,Just kidding." He said deadpanned. "I asked Penelope, the Ravenclaw prefect. "But all Ravenclaws are expected to read the book, so I have to read it anyway.

I flinched at the thought of reading that. Harry noticed that and said,"It's not that bad. The book sounds kind of interesting."

Interesting? Maybe it was like how Herbology books appeal to me, however thick they may be. I realised with a jolt that I never answered Harry's original question. "If it isn't against the rules then, you you can sit down. Oh, and I never introduced myself, I am Neville Longbottom. How did I forget to introduce myself, I don't know.

We chatted for a while. Harry was a nice guy, and I enjoyed talking to him. He was a quiet boy, who preferred to listen rather than talk. But there were moments when he went on and on about how interesting Ancient Runes sounds ( he had asked some of the older Ravens about the subjects ). I guess that was how I get when speaking about Herbology.

Harry and I were discussing about the common rooms when he saw his two best friends walking into the Great Hall. He bid me farewell and went over to them. I was worried about being bullied at Hogwarts, but maybe it is not so bad. Not all of them are like Malfoy after all. Here comes Hermione, the girl who helped me find Trevor. I should go talk to her. I hope she will become my friend too.

* * *

**And the chapter ends here! Thanks to all those who read the story, added it to their favourites, followed or/and reviewed. **

**Don't forget to vote on the poll to decide Ron's role in this story.**

**Fact : The first five years Rowling spent on Harry Potter were spent determining rules about what her characters could and could not do.**


	5. Changing Views

**Changing views  
**

**Disclaimer : I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry.  
**

**IMPORTANT  
**

**Author's Note : I tried a teacher's POV this time. ( except in Herbology ) Is it good or should I still to the student's POV? And are the POV changes too frequent? Please comment or PM me, I want to hear your opinions. This story will be more fan based so I will have many polls about the characters and plots, so please vote when I have them.  
**

* * *

After all the Ravens had arrived,Professor Flitwick passed then their timetables. By passing Harry meant charming the timetables to each fly to a Ravenclaws.

"That was more efficient than passing them by hand. I wonder why the other teachers don't do it." Stephen pointed out.

"And it is better to pass them all at once, like Professor Flitwick did rather than give it whenever a student arrives." Harry added.

Those near them nodded and gave murmurs of agreement. Today was the first day of classes and all the Ravenclaws were excited, especially the muggleborn. Stephen was like a kid of a sugar high. Harry chuckled at the last thought.

Just then a timetable sheet fluttered in front of him. He caught it and studied it carefully. First was Charms with only Ravenclaw, then a joint class of Herbology with the Slytherins, after which was lunch break. After lunch was a class of Potions with the Hufflepuffs, and classes for the day ended with DADA which was a class only with Ravenclaws.

* * *

Professor Flitwick's POV

I was excited to teach my Ravens about Charms. They are always so eager to learn. While I was thinking that, the first few Ravenclaws entered the class. Slowly the others trickled in. After everyone had settled down I beamed at them and introduced myself.

"I am Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor and your Head of House. I hope we get to know each other well."

Then I took the roll call. I got too excited at Harry Potter's name and fell off my stack of books. That was a little embarrassing but I got over it. You learn to have a thick skin after years of teaching. Don't get me wrong, I love my students. But some need to be...shown the right path, you could say.

After the roll call, I began an introduction to the class. Then I showed them the wand movements. They may seem simple, but a small mistake could cause the spell to fail, or worse, change the result. Such mistakes could be fatal.

I was happy to see the Ravenclaws practicing diligently. My eyes fell on Harry Potter. His eyes were concentrated on his wand, just like his mother used to do when practicing wand movements. Lily used to practice them daily, as to not to make a mistake. His mother was very adept at Charms. She was such a sweet girl ( and my favorite student ) who grew up to be a wonderful woman. It was sad what happened to her and her husband. I shook myself out of those thoughts and focused on my students and went to correct those who were getting it wrong.

All in all, it was a good class.

* * *

Draco's POV

While walking towards Herbology, I saw Potter walking with his friends, the mudblood and the Indian girl. I seethed inside. How dare he reject my offer of friendship for them? I will get him for this. I moved in front of him with Crabbe and Goyle and taunted, "Potter, you stooped so low to become friends with a Mudblood?"

"Hey!" The mudblood cried out indignantly. I don't think he knows what that means, but he must have sensed from my tone that it was a derogatory remark.

"What's wrong if I become friends with a muggleborn? Potter shot back, putting emphasis on muggleborn.

"Purebloods are the most powerful. The mud bloods should be their servants. Heck, they don't even deserve to be wizards." I said with disgust.

"That's not true. Muggles have made lots of amazing inventions. You use the killing curse. A muggle will kill you with a gun before you say the spell. You got brooms. Muggles have aeroplanes that are much more comfortable. Muggles have made much advancement in science. Some wizards have not even heard of a BallPoint pen. My family is pure blooded but we use muggle things, simply because they are more efficient. Like using paper and..." Padma ranted.

"But father said-" I replied weakly.

"I don't care what your father said! She interrupted. "Learn to form your own opinions!"

Just then we reached the entrance where Professor Sprout was waiting. Everyone fell silent, which was good because I needed time to think. Was what Patil said, true? Are Muggles really better than Pureblood? But father said the opposite. I have some research to do.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter than the others, but this seemed like a nice ending so I didn't write more.  
**

**Fact : Rowling has admitted that Dementors are a physical depiction of her own debilitating experience with depression during her twenties**.


	6. Demons Of The Past

**Dst**

**Disclaimer : Already written in the previous chapters.**

**Snape's POV**

It is finally time for that. That marauder's spawn will have his first potion class in 14 minutes. But the boy, I expected him to be in that infuriating house filled with foolish buffoons. Not the house where...she...could have been in. Perhaps, this boy would take more after his mother, rather than his arrogant father.

Perhaps.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Well, Potions was as difficult as father had said it would be. Though I am surprised that he didn't pay you much attention Harry, considering the history your father and he had." Padma gave her opinion on their first potions class.

Stephen was quick to answer that. "Maybe that's because Harry answered all the questions correctly! I told you reading the potions book would be helpful, didn't I Harry? Harry? You here with us?

"Hmm? Do you want something Stephen?"

When Padma and Stephen both gave him concerned look, he quickly tried to remember what they were talking about. Getting engrossed in his own thoughts while in a conversation was a bad idea indeed.

"I think you guys were talking about Potions class?" He guessed, because it was the class they were returning from. Or maybe it was about the delicious pasta they had for lunch…

"Bingo! Uh, it's a muggle phrase Padma. Anyways, what did you mean by the history between Harry's dad and Professor Snape?"

"My dad and Professor Snape? What about them?"

"My mother told me about it, she was a Gryffindor by the way, your father and his friends loved pranking. Snape was his most frequent target since...I don't know if you want to hear this but...he also liked your mother. Their rivalry was the one with the most hate and anger in Hogwarts. So much, that one of his friends almost killed Snape."

Harry and Stephen both were Gobsmacked. Harry's head was spinning. Snape liked his mother? He almost DIED by the hands of my FATHER'S friends!? Was those the reason for the odd glances ( Oh, they were subtle, but living with the Dursleys has taught him how to read the small signs well ) thrown his way by Snape. I was the only one he asked the questions to. But...in the end, I think I saw a small glimmer of acceptance in his eyes. Maybe I remind him of my mother rather than my father. Perhaps I will not get picked on in every potion's class.

Perhaps.

If one happens to stumble upon a Ravenclaw first year in the hallway, they would be surprised to see the children - because that's what they were to the upper years - with disappointed looks.

If one was curious enough, they would discover that the Ravens had their first DADA class, and naturally, thought the professor was simply abysmal.

Out of the disappointed faces, the-boy-who-lived's features were set in a brooding scowl, fingers absently scratching the famous scar on his forehead. It twinged with pain throughout the class and that bothered the boy to no end.

* * *

**McGonagall's POV**

Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk, a pensive expression on her face, deep in thought about Potter, who sadly didn't seem to have inherited his father's natural talent for her subject.

She just hoped that he also did not inherit his father's natural talent for mischief. She had her doubts whether Hogwarts - however secure the school may be - will be able to withstand another group of pranksters. The Weasley twins were enough.

* * *

**Stephen's POV**

Stephen stifled a yawn and looked around in an attempt to engage his mind. Ravenclaws do NOT fall asleep, no matter how boring the lecture. Though not paying attention might defeat the purpose of staying awake, he thought amused.

Harry was trying to take notes of whatever snippet of the lecture he heard when he snapped out of his daydreams.

Padma, bless that girl, on the other hand was scratching furiously on her parchment. With no little amount of shock ( such concentration in History Of Magic was only shown by the Granger girl ) he leaned in trying to take a closer look.

Ah. So she was doodling. Well, that cat is not half bad And with that the boy returned to his important task of observing his classmates.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry stared at the broom near his feet. God, ( he still did not like using weird terms like Merlin Pants or something of the like ) these brooms are shabby.

He snuck a glance at Padma who was extremely excited for her flying class, and the girl was usually the most calm of the group.

Surprisingly, it was Stephen that was sick at the prospect of flying. Well, flying does not really help motion sickness so it was natural that he didn't want to do it.

The Ravens were staring at their brooms trying to hide their emotions - sometimes the house was not so different from Slytherin - and succeeding just a little bit. The Puffs had no such qualms about showing their feelings. Their faces showed fear and nervousness, but with no small amount of determination.

A few minutes later Madam Hooch finished listing off the rules and telling the instructions that the students were airborne.

Suddenly a yell reached Harry's ears who paled as he recognized who was shouting. Acting on instinct alone he zoomed off to catch the boy with blonde hair who was falling through the sky at alarming speed. Performing a series of complex maneuvers that were befitting of a professional, he stretched his hand, desperate to catch Stephen…

But he missed.

Normally, a fall from the level where the rest of the students were would not be fatal, but Stephen couldn't control his broom and went far too high. A fall from that height...that would only result in death.

* * *

Sorry for such a late chapter! I had exams. But don't think the are over, so don't expect another chapter soon. I still have a minimum of 10 non-school exams and a maximum ( if I qualify for the next rounds ) of 14 exams left.

You may hate me for the cliffhanger, but they make the story interesting. Remember that I can kill of characters, so don't assume that this is just to give you guys a scare. Maybe he WILL live, maybe he WON'T.

Posted on 10 Dec, 2015

FF net kept crashing when I tried to upload the chapter so this also contributes to the late update.


	7. Idiot One and Idiot Two Are Lectured

**Idiot One and Idiot Two Are Lectured**

* * *

Normally, a fall from the level where the rest of the students were would not be fatal, but Stephen couldn't control his broom and went far too high. A fall from that height...that would onlyreonly resultsult in death.

The students watched in horror as one of their own fell to his inevitable death.

"Someone do something!"

"Stephen!"

"Try to grab onto something!"

"You dolt! He's in the air! There's nothing to grab on to!"

Just then, Madam Hooch snapped out of her shock ( and remembered that she was a witch who_could_ do magic to save him, and _should_ save him because a kid was falling down and would_die_ ) and did a frantic spell to slow him down. He fell with a sickening crack and promptly fainted, but was very much alive.

Before the students do run to his side, Madam Hooch barked out an order for them to land andstay put, all the while levitating Stephen to the hospital wing.

No one disobeyed as they might have, too shaken and worried by a fellow student's close brushwith death ( and the hawk eyed instructor who looked quite terrifying at that time too ) to even think about mounting their broom.

Harry and Padma rushed anxiously to the hospital wing after classes were finished for the dayto check up on Stephen. As it turned out, they did not need to worry about the boy, who wasquite happy with his sudden abundance of free time and was happily reading a book. He lookedup as he heard his friends entering ( and was that a pile of homework in Harry's hands? Oh good, he needed to catch up with his work, otherwise there would a lot if he kept it for later ), calling out a greeting.

"Well Stephen, you look perfectly fine, considering what happened." Padma remarked dryly, but the boys heard the underlying concern with ease.

"Don't worry guys. It was terrifying, but at least it got me out of flying lessons for at least my firstyear, what with my motion sickness and deathly fall. Couldn't be happier." Stephen replied witha big grin, but both the first years could see his trembling hands.

Harry pushed his guilt of not being able to catch Stephen to the back of his mind and tried to remain cheerful, if only for the sake of the aforementioned boy. If he could beall happy and good in front of them after a near trip to heaven, then he could very well be strong for Stephen.

He sit down beside him and dumped the pile of papers on the bedside table. "Chop chop! Time for naughty boys to do their homework! Honeymoon time is over for you now!"

Stephen merely smiled in response. "How bad can it be?"

"Weeeeell", drawled Padma with an evil look, "If you don't count the three feet essay Professor Snape gave us to write, and the two feet essay that Professor McGonagall assigned us, and the six feet essay in Charms, not much."

Stephen paled, looking more like a ghost than a human being. "You got to be kidding me." He looked at both their serious faces and gave a nervous laugh. "Guys? Come on. This is not funny."

Padma and Harry stared at Stephen's disbelieving face, turned to look at each other, and promptly burst out laughing.

"You're right," wheezed Padma, clutching her stomach. "It was not funny."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, trying very hard to control his laughter. "It was hilarious!" He dissolved into laughter again.

Stephen gave them the unimpressed looks they deserved. Then one corner of his mouth lifted up, then the other, and he soon joined the other two idiots and was chucking at his own reaction to the prank.

"Okay," said Stephen when they all had calmed down, "What really is my homework? And no more jokes, you two. God knows that you are trying to kill me with homework."

The tension is the room heightened after Stephen words, the two students remembering the reason why the aforementioned boy was in the hospital wing in the first place. "Guys? Why are you- Oh, for heaven's sake, stop beating yourselves up over that, would you? Especially you, Harry. Hey! Don't avert your eyes! Look here!"

Reluctantly, Harry looked up from the floor to meet Stephen's eyes. Whatever Stephen may say to assure him, it still didn't reduce the guilt that was eating away at him inside. He should have been able to save him if he had a little more skill and talent. He felt like a failure. Maybe there was some truth in what the Dursleys have told him after all.

Stephen stared at Harry long and hard. "Now hear me carefully, got it? It's not your fault bro. I repeat, not your fault. You tried your best, and you're still only a first year. And you too, Padma. It's not any of your faults. If anything, it's my fault for not riding the broom properly." When Harry and Padma tried to protest Stephen quickly shut them up. "Just let me complete, would you? Look, you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for, and I don't want to see you depressed over something that wasn't even your responsibility to begin with. Get it?"

They stared at each other. Finally, Padma broke the silence. "Y-yes, we understand." Harry nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak. And Stephen might have said that, but he still blamed himself for what had happened, what could have happened.

Stephen gazed at him thoughtfully. "But do you really?"

Padma gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He just smiled and replied, "Nothing. Never mind. And aren't you both forgetting something?"

Now both of his friends gave him baffled looks. "Forgetting what?"

"You still haven't told me my homework." Answered Stephen with a chuckle.

That effectively broke the tense atmosphere that had fallen upon the room and all three of them dissolved into laughter.

* * *

**AN : Please don't kill me! But anime and Uncle Rick's book were my new obsessions, so I was busy with those. And yes, my writing style has changed a lot since I began this, which is my first fanfic.**


End file.
